


How Much for a Miracle

by Anny_the_Kitty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelina Ships It, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_the_Kitty/pseuds/Anny_the_Kitty
Summary: Ciel begs for a miracle. He gets Sebastian instead, and the rest goes as well as you'd expect it to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Huge thanks to ChromeHoplite for beta reading this for me. 
> 
> Warnings: Demons, and demon-related things. Careful what you wish for, and all that.

Ciel doesn't believe in miracles. Ever since he was a little kid, he's always known you can't just wish for something, in order for it to happen. However, he's been having a positively  _dreadful_  day; Finny lit his chemistry notes on fire, Lizzie tried to kiss him again, and Sieglinde kept trying to use him as a lab rat for one of her latest experiments—as a matter of fact, he's pretty sure she's still chasing after him. So, he looks up at the sky, and begs for one.

''Please,'' he says, ''please, someone help me.''

For a moment, nothing happens, and Ciel—he's relieved, because honestly, what was he  _expecting_? But then this  _creature_  pops—literally, there's a black cloud of smoke and everything—out of nowhere.

He looks almost human, except for the horns on his head.

Ciel's eyes widen in shock, and before he can collect the scattered pieces of his ability to reason and stop gaping like an idiot, the stranger starts talking. ''Phew,'' he says, ''angels have gotten faster these days. Can you believe I feel the tiniest bit exhausted?''

''Um,'' Ciel says, unsure this is anything more than a particularly realistic hallucination. Maybe Sieglinde had managed to slip something into his tea during lunch? ''Who are you?''

''I'm a demon, of course,'' the other says, in a tone that indicates he finds absolutely nothing abnormal in such a statement.

''A—a demon? And why are you, um, here again?''

''You asked for help.''

''Yeah,'' Ciel says, a spark of realization flickering through his gaze, ''I did. But I didn't expect anything to actually happen. And—you mentioned something about angels?''

The demon chuckles. ''You're taking this surprisingly well. Most people freak out. A couple even start chanting Latin; as if that ever works,'' he adds with a snort.

Ciel gives a small cough, staring pointedly at him.

''Ah, right, the angels. Well, they wanted to answer your call, too. But I beat them to it.''

''You raced angels to get here?'' Ciel asks.

''Yup.''

''Why?''

A smile spreads across the demon's—admittedly handsome, not that Ciel had  _noticed_  or anything—face. ''Because you're cute,'' he says.

''Because I'm… cute?'' Ciel repeats, incredulity seeping into voice.

''Yeah, things were getting pretty boring back home—damned souls aren't particularly interesting, you know—and you're the cutest thing I've seen in a couple of centuries so… here I am. Now, what do you want?'' he asks, gaze fixed on Ciel as he waits for an answer.

A confused ''What?'' is all that leaves the boy's mouth.

''Well, you need a wish if you want to make a contract with a demon. So, tell me what you want,'' he prompts, motioning for Ciel to say something.

''I—uh, nothing?'' he says.

''Aw, come on,'' the other pushes, ''there has to be something you want. I'll even let you keep your soul since you're this cute.''

''My soul?''

''Didn't your mum read you fairytales as a kid? Wishes have a price. For demons, it's a soul.''

Something forlorn finds its way into Ciel's gaze before he blinks it away. ''Yeah,'' he says, eyes fixed to the ground, ''she did. But I'd always cry if the story was too sad, so she stopped reading those kinds of stories to me.''

''Aw, I bet you were cute as a kid,'' the demon says, eyes sparkling and hands clasped together.

Ciel tilts his head to the side, regarding him thoughtfully. ''No offense,'' he says, ''but… are you quite sure you're a demon? You don't seem all that, well, demonic.''

''Would you like some proof?'' the other asks, tone teasing and gaze ruby red.

''No, thank you,'' Ciel says hastily, quite certain that whatever sort of  _proof_  he has in mind would probably be detrimental to his health in some way. ''But I would like to know your name.''

''My name? I don't have one,'' he pauses, and then amends, ''well, not one you could ever manage to pronounce, anyway.'' Another pause, then, much more enthusiastically, ''Ooh, I know! Why don't you pick one for me?''

Having come to the conclusion that, yes, this can't possibly be anything more than a hallucination of some sort, (he half expects tap-dancing turtles to pop out of nowhere) Ciel decides he'd very much like to snap out of it now. ''You want me to pick a name for you?'' he asks. ''Why?''

''Because it's more romantic that way.''

''More—? More  _romantic_? Are you insane?''

''No, not really. I'm a demon; human standards of sanity don't apply to me,'' he drawls. ''I just think I'd be nice if you picked out a name for me.''

''Is that your way of saying you're crazier than crazy?''

A Cheshire grin creeps along the other's face. ''Maybe,'' he says. ''But you don't have to worry about that, sugar plum.''

''Did you just—sugar plum?  _Really_? What's next? Pooh bear, honey bunch? Even  _Lizzie_  doesn't call me that.''

''Well, you never told me your name,  _pooh bear_.''

''Gah. It's Ciel, my name is Ciel.''

''Heaven,'' the demon says, smirking.

''I, uh—yeah, actually. Guess it's not all that appropriate right now?'' Ciel asks, the upward twist of his mouth oddly apologetic.

''Depends,'' the demon says, ''you could be  _my_  heaven.''

''Did you—did you actually expect that to  _work_?''

''You're blushing,'' the other points out in lieu of an answer.

''Sebastian.''

''What?''

''You wanted a name, right? Sebastian seems appropriate.''

''Sebastian, huh?'' the demon says, letting the name roll around his tongue. ''That's not so bad.''

''It was my dog's name, actually.''

Instead of wiping the look of smug satisfaction off the demon's—Sebastian now, Ciel corrects—face, the statement serves only to strengthen it. ''How much did you care for that dog, Ciel?'' he asks.

Ciel swallows. He wants to say how much of a bother Sebastian was. How the dog would always poke and prod and bark at him, but he remembers those stormy nights less than a decade ago, when loud barks and annoying prods made him forget to shiver in fear, and finds he cannot. ''He was a good dog,'' is all he says.

''I see,'' Sebastian says. His eyes gleam red, and when he smiles his teeth seem sharper than they should be. ''Well, it is appropriate in a way, since you're my new master now.'' He moves closer to Ciel, who backs away until he finds himself trapped.

''Master,'' Ciel asks, loathing the tremble in his voice.

''Yes,'' Sebastian says, smiling again, and Ciel barely gets time to think that he's really starting to hate that smile before it gets so close he can't even see it properly anymore. ''We should make it  _official_ , don't you think?''

That's how Ciel gets his first kiss.

It's a nice feeling at first, as much as he would hate to admit it; Sebastian's lips are soft and smooth—a bit cold, maybe, but the sensation is pleasing—and he doesn't taste of sulfur. But then there's pain, so much of it Ciel thinks he's going to go insane. His right eye aches and burns so intensely he wouldn't mind clawing it out, as long as it guaranteed him some sort of relief.

He wants to scream, but the sounds die in his throat.

And then, Sebastian's mouth moves to caress Ciel's eyelid softly, ever so softly, and it all just fades away.

''What was that?'' Ciel asks, cautiously opening his eye. The first thing he notices is that the world looks a lot purpler that it did seconds ago. ''Why do I…?''

''I marked you,'' Sebastian answers.

Only then does Ciel notice the violet glow emanating from the demon's left hand. He blinks, trying to clear the haze away. ''There's a mark on you too,'' he says.

''Yeah, we're, uh, pretty much married now, I guess?'' Sebastian says, smiling as he rubs at the back of his neck. If Ciel didn't have the remnants of that horrible pain still stuck in the back of his mind, he'd believe that there was an angel standing before him instead of a demon.

''What do you mean 'pretty much married'?'' he shouts. ''How am I supposed to hide this, Sebastian? Aunt Ann will have me exorcised. And, what, does this mean I'm stuck with you forever now? I didn't make a wish.''

''No, not  _forever_ ,'' Sebastian says, as if affronted by the sheer idea, ''just for however long I want you around. Which only  _might_  be forever. And don't worry, no one will have you exorcised, that wouldn't work anyway—humans and their silly inventions,'' he huffs. ''I can make the contract mark invisible to human eyes. It's just something demons use to mark their prey.''

''Their prey? I thought you said you didn't want my soul.''

''I didn't say that,'' Sebastian counters. ''I just said I'd let you keep it.''

''Oh, dear God,'' Ciel says, gaze shifting from Sebastian's smile to stare up at the sky. ''What did I get myself into?''

''Ah, Ah, Ah,'' Sebastian says with a chuckle, shaking an admonishing finger in front of Ciel's face, '' _he_  can't answer you anymore. You're mine now, honey bunch.''

…

Ciel doesn't believe in miracles.  _But, then again,_  he thinks, arms tightening around Sebastian's neck while he does his best not to lose the contents of his stomach as the demon jumps from rooftop to rooftop,  _Sebastian is hardly a miracle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel brings his newly-acquired demon boyfriend home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing for this chapter. Unless you're offended by literary depictions of bad cooking, that is.

''Now remember,'' Ciel says, in a tone not at all inappropriate for addressing an errant child, ''no weird demon things around Aunt Ann.''

Sebastian pouts, clutching his heart. ''You wound me, my love. What have I done to warrant such mistrust?'' Before Ciel can give an appropriate response—something along the lines of '' _Popped out of nowhere, flirted with me, kissed me, marked me and insisted on bridal-carrying me home for some reason. All in the last hour, too,''_ most likely _—_ Sebastian is reaching above him to ring the doorbell.

He settles for scowling at the demon's smiling face.

''Okay, okay. Your aunt won't find out I'm a demon, don't worry.''

''Yeah, well, at least you got rid of those  _things_ ,'' Ciel says, gesturing to Sebastian's—now a lot more human-looking—head.

Sebastian laughs. ''The horns, you mean?''

''Yes,  _the_   _horns_ ,'' Ciel answers. ''It's like you  _want_  someone to find out you're,'' he trails off, settling on, ''well, you.''

''No one will. And if they did,'' Sebastian says, with the kind of smile that makes little children burst out crying, ''they would regret it. A lot.''

''Are the ominous looks part of the deal or something? Are you contractually obligated to do stuff like this?'' Ciel asks, wholly unimpressed.

''I, uh, no?'' Sebastian answers, deflating quite visibly. ''It's just more fun this way,'' he explains.

''Well, it's really annoying. Stop it.''

Sebastian fully intends to say something witty in response to that, but, to his immense misfortune, the large door finally opens, and his not-yet-thought-of reply remains unspoken.

''Welcome home, young master. I apologise for my delay in attending to you,'' the butler says, smiling fondly at Ciel. ''And who is this fine young man you've brought along,'' he asks, turning his attention to Sebastian.

''I'm—'' he begins, only to be interrupted by Ciel.

''Hello, Tanaka. This is my— _friend_ , Sebastian. He will be staying with us for a bit,'' Ciel says. ''Is my aunt home?'' he asks, wincing at the loud crash that follows his question.  _Mey-Rin must be_ , he thinks.

''The mistress is in the kitchen,'' Tanaka answers, calm and even.

''In the kitchen?'' Ciel asks, not entirely sure he heard properly. ''She never steps foot in there. We had to call the fire department that time she tried to cook Christmas dinner for us when I was seven.'' Worried, he steps inside.

Sebastian follows along, his smile never faltering.

''Aunt Ann,'' Ciel calls, pushing the kitchen door open with the cautiousness of a man expecting the worst. ''Are you in here?''

''Ah, Ciel,'' comes the cheerful answer. ''Come in, love.''

Ciel walks in to find his aunt surrounded by trays upon trays of cookies, ranging anywhere from inedibly burned to poorly shaped and dripping on the floor _. At least she's not covered in half-cooked turkey and tomato sauce this time,_  he thinks, grateful for small miracles.

''What's this?'' he asks, trying for a politely inquisitive smile and failing miserably.

''I'm making cookies,'' Angelina answers, unperturbed by her nephew's lack of enthusiasm.

''I see that,'' Ciel says, waving a hand in her general direction. ''The chef hat is a nice touch, but maybe you should've used an apron, too?''

''I couldn't find a red one,'' Angelina says, as if that explains everything. And maybe it does.

Ciel sighs. ''I see,'' he says, turning around to leave; as long as nothing caught fire, he could let his beloved—if not particularly  _sane_ —aunt have her fun. Slamming into something solid keeps him from doing so, however. ''Sebastian?'' he says, looking up. ''When did you get in here?''

''Just now,'' Sebastian answers. He leans down, whispering directly into Ciel's ear, ''I don't really mind it if you want to be affectionate in front of your aunt, but I think I should introduce myself before we deliver the happy announcement, don't you?'' which prompts Ciel to immediately shove him away. He crosses both hands over his chest, and resolutely ignores the heat spreading through his body.

''Aunt Ann, this is Sebastian.''

''Oh,'' Angelina laughs, ''we had a dog named Sebastian once. He wasn't as good looking as you, of course,'' she says, winking at Sebastian. ''I'm Angelina Durless, Ciel's aunt.'' She reaches a hand out to shake Sebastian's.

Sebastian takes her hand with a charming smile, planting a kiss on it, and Ciel is struck with the sudden, overwhelming urge to slap him. He coughs, grabbing onto the other's arm as he speaks. ''Sebastian is a friend of mine. I hope you won't mind if stays here for a while? His parents are out of town.''

''Of course not, love,'' she says, her attention once again focused on her cooking attempts. ''You two will have to share a room, though.''

''What?'' Ciel asks, letting go of Sebastian's arm as if it had burned him. ''This house is  _huge_. Why do we have to share?''

''Oh, I don't mind sharing at all,'' Sebastian chirps.

''See? That's settled then.''

''No, wait! Can't he take one of the guest rooms?''

''Ciel, darling,'' Angelina says, looking up from the bowl of lumpy batter in front of her to raise an eyebrow at him, ''do you really think Mey-Rin can handle more work?''

''But,'' Ciel tries, ''there must be something—''

''Come on now, Ciel,'' Sebastian says, as cheerful as ever, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and pushing him towards the exit. ''Your aunt is busy, let's not disturb her.''

Ciel's vigorous—and rather  _colourful_ —protesting can be heard until the closing of the kitchen door muffles it away. Phrases suspiciously similar to ''you bastard'' and ''watch where you're putting that hand'' reach Angelina's ears. ''Ah, young love,'' she chuckles, hugging a whisk still covered in batter to her chest. ''Ugh,'' she grimaces upon noticing the mess she's made of her clothes.

**…**

Somewhere in the realms far below, a throne room rumbles with its occupant's rage. Black-taloned nails leave deep scrapes along the sides of the regal seat, and the demon sitting atop it finds himself—despite the old saying suggesting the opposite—very tempted to shoot the messenger. ''He did  _what_?!''


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Sebastian is almost naked, and Ciel can't decide if he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hi! I'm alive (and finally updating this). I'd like to preemptively apologize if this chapter is too ridiculous or just plain bad, I haven't written in this AU for months, and even when I began it was 91% self-indulgent. Anyway, enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: Your blood sugar levels may rise at points.

When Ciel wakes up the next morning, he doesn’t expect to find Sebastian amicably chatting with his aunt. In fact, he doesn’t expect to find Sebastian at all, as his still-half-asleep brain is quite sure the demon had been nothing more than a particularly odd dream.

However, he walks into the kitchen and finds Sebastian standing there in all his glory. In all his _half-naked_ glory, to be precise. Something about seeing his bare chest acts like particularly rapid catalyst, and Ciel is suddenly much more awake than he would like to be.

“You weren’t… a hallucination of some kind?” he asks, before he can stop the words from leaving his mouth. Not as awake as he’d have liked yet, then.

“You’re probably still sleepy, aren’t you sweetie? Angelina asks, half in jest. “Sebastian here is as real as you and me. And what a good thing that is! This boy is just _charming_ , dear.”

“Oh, yes I can see his _charms_ perfectly fine from here,” Ciel says, voice dripping in sarcasm. Still, he can’t quite stop his eyes from roaming along Sebastian’s exposed chest. _Not exactly bad,_ he thinks, in spite of himself.

“Enjoying the view,” Sebastian asks, shameless in a way that almost suits him.

“You’re kind of obstructing it,” Ciel replies. “That window you’re blocking does have a very nice view.”

“Well, do excuse me, master,” Sebastian winks, bowing in a way that makes Ciel think of some ancient Victorian manor…

What he does next, however, is not exactly prim _or_ proper. He moves closer to Ciel, squeezing him in a hug so tight that he almost breaks the boy’s fragile bones. After that, he drags a bemused Ciel along, taking a seat right next to him on the breakfast table.

“I’ll leave you two love birds alone,” Angelina says, excusing herself with a laugh.

“We’re _not_ lovebirds!” Ciel shouts after her, quite futilely.

“So,” Sebastian says, after Angelina leaves, “Your aunt was telling me you have quite the sweet tooth; we’ll have some fun Valentine’s together then, hun.” He gives an entirely obnoxious, half shampoo commercial, half bad soft-core porn movie wink at the end of his sentence.

“You _do_ know that’s a holiday with religious roots, right?”

“And most people in charge of charities go to Hell,” Sebastian remarks. “Why should I let that spoil my fun?” he continues. “Or should I say… our fun, sugarplum of mine?”

If looks could cause harm, Ciel’s might have just managed to finally freeze Hell over.

Except for Sebastian’s attempt to spoon-feed chocolate pancakes to Ciel (and some not-exactly-PG-rated suggestions pertaining the aforementioned chocolate’s other potential uses), the rest of their breakfast is quite uneventful. When it finally ends, Ciel throws himself in bed with a sigh, very exhausted (and only slightly amused) by Sebastian’s antics.

_Having an over-affectionate demon with a crush on you and no morals constantly around isn’t exactly easy,_ Ciel thinks. _It almost sounds like some cliché bad romance movie…_ He then proceeds to chastise himself for thinking of the word romantic in a way that even remotely relates to Sebastian.

…

Later on, the thing that disturbs Ciel, isn’t, surprisingly, Sebastian, but the whistle-like message alert of his phone.

> _Wanna hang out?_
> 
> _Sieglinde and I are grabbing coffee._
> 
> _We miss you! <3 <3 <3_
> 
> **Yes**

Ciel texts Lizzie back begrudgingly, thinking it a good chance to get rid of Sebastian for a while. Overly affectionate and childish as his cousin may be, Ciel does love her. (There’s also the part of him that’s plain scared she’d kick his butt if he didn’t.)

He manages to avoid his clingy demon, and he’s almost far enough away not to be worried when Sebastian, complete with a (some would even say _absolutely unnecessary_ ) dramatic entrance, materializes himself by his side.

Ciel starts coughing. “What’s up with the black smoke,” he asks. “Man, my asthma is going to act up…”

In a flash, all smoke disappears, and Ciel becomes the sole focus of a very concerned demon. “I’m so sorry,” Sebastian says. “I didn’t know. Here, I’ll just carry you.”

Ciel then finds himself (for the second time in less than 24 hours too, much to his nuisance) swept up and carried away. “But… but you don’t even know where I’m going!”

Turns out, Sebastian was very much aware of where Ciel was going. “I get to meet your friends,” he says excitedly as they land.

45 minutes, one double-chocolate mocha, one peppermint latte, and two vanilla lattes later, Sieglinde and Lizzy are laughing at Sebastian’s jokes, and Ciel thinks he can (almost, maybe if he squints a bit) see why his aunt calls Sebastian charming.

When Sieglinde passes her phone around, showing everyone pictures of her new kitten, Sebastian seems as if he’s stuck frozen. “What is this beautiful creature,” he asks finally.

“You’ve never seen a cat before?” Sieglinde asks.

“They’re not exactly _popular_ where I’m from,” Sebastian says.

“I guess all cats go to heaven too,” Ciel mumbles.

 “But this is truly such a marvelous creature,” Sebastian continues, as if, ironically, possessed. “Where may I come in possession of one?”

“There’s shelters and stuff, and you could always buy—,” Sieglinde starts.

Ciel cuts her off. “I’m allergic,” he says.

“I know that,” Lizzie cuts in, “but why would that…” she trails off, realization dawning in her eyes. “OMG, OMG, OMG you two are living together!”

“Yes,” Sebastian admits. “…although I fear God didn’t have much to do with it,” he adds with an almost sheepish-looking smile.

 “So… can I be a bridesmaid? …or, uh, groomsmaid? Are you gonna wear a dress? Can it be pink?” Lizzie asks, the string of questions rapidly escaping her lips.

“No!” Ciel shouts. “I will _not_ marry him.”

…

Still grumpy, and mostly blaming Sebastian, Ciel refuses to speak to him all the way home.

“You know,” Sebastian tells him later, “I’m not marrying you, but I still plan on sleeping with you tonight.”

“What?!” Ciel asks, too shocked to remember his frustration.

“I wanna cuddle.”

For some unfathomable reason, Ciel succumbs to the other’s pleading gaze. He tells himself it’s because he knows Sebastian would find some way to get his way in the end.

And, although he wouldn’t admit it in the morning, being held by Sebastian does feel nice, a drowsy Ciel thinks later, too tired to push the other away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, before you leave, I'm always accepting story requests, so if you would like to see me write something, leave a comment. (And if you wanna check out what I've already written, there's always my Kuro drabble series.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Ciel has something to say, and Sebastian tells him a bedtime story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I struggled a bit with this chapter, to be perfectly honest. I think the scene at the end is especially a bit... wonky, I suppose. 
> 
> Warnings: Relationship development ahead (and more cuddling).

For someone who has made a contract with a demon (accidental as it may have been), Ciel’s life has remained rather uneventful in the past couple of weeks. Sebastian has become an almost comfortable sort of permanence in his life. He’s gotten quite used to seeing him tease Aunt Ann, make Mey-Rin blush, and stop to pet and coo at every cat he sees. Even when the cat in question is adamantly against it.

Ciel finds himself even smiling at the other’s antics (when Sebastian isn’t looking, obviously). His blood no longer rushes to his cheeks when Sebastian crawls into bed and wraps an arm around his waist, either. He might even miss the demon if he were to leave. And—maybe, if someone’s life were on the line—he might even admit all this to Sebastian himself.

“Aunt Ann,” Ciel says, voice perfectly calm and controlled.

“Yes, dear?” she answers.

“How do you… uh, tell someone you like them?”

Angelina pauses, then smiles knowingly. “Oh, I think Sebastian knows that, dear. Actually,” she chuckles, “I think everyone does. Letting him sleep in your bed was _a bit_ of a let on.”

“You knew that?”

“Of course I did, love,” she winks. “I know everything that goes on around here.”

“Still… I haven’t really told him. Officially.”

“Well, there’s always the old rose petals on the bed and ring in the champagne flute option,” she teases.

“Aunt Ann!” Ciel shouts, turning red.

“Oh, calm down, Ciel. Just find the right time, and tell him what you feel like saying. Always worked for me,” she says, calmly sipping from a cup of tea.

…

Despite Aunt Ann’s advice, Ciel wastes opportunity after opportunity during the day. First, he finds Sebastian in the garden petting cats with Finny, then he accidentally walks in on him showering (why demons need to shower—or why they like to sing show tunes while they do—he doesn’t know, but asking isn’t the first thing on his mind), and then nightfall comes.

Ciel is laying right next to Sebastian, staring at the ceiling with hands clasped together over the duvet.

“Sebastian,” he says, “I…”

“Yes?”

“I… uh…?”

“Yes? Are you sick? Should I get you something? Chocolate? Tea? A plushie of me?”

“I’m fine! …I just… had, uh, I had something to, to tell you. Yeah, that’s it.”

“What is it?”

“I like…” Ciel pauses, then… “Cats!” he shouts.

“Marvelous creatures, aren’t they?” Sebastian says, agreeing as he tries to pull Ciel closer. “It’s a shame you’re allergic. Although…” Something appropriately devious flashes through his gaze and he smiles. “We could always put cat ears on you. You’d make such a cute little kitty.”

Ciel gulps. “No, thank you.”

“Don’t worry,” Sebastian assures, kissing his forehead. “I’d never hurt you.”

He can’t resist adding, “Night, kitty.”

…

Sebastian’s screams startle Ciel awake. “No,” he shouts. “Please, don’t! Father, I’m sorry!”

“Sebastian?” Ciel asks, his face contorted by concern. “Are you okay?”

Sebastian keeps shouting, twisting under the sheets as if they were made of sharp glass. His brow is drenched in sweat, and his contract mark glows ominously. Ciel feels scared for the first time since he was but a child.

“Sebastian,” he says, filled with determination, “I command you to wake up.”

Just like that, the shivering and twisting stops, and Sebastian is awake beside him, moonlight illuminating their silhouettes.

“Was I... talking in my sleep?” he asks, slowly piecing back together his scattered ability to think rationally. 

“More like shouting,” Ciel answers, briskly. “Did you and your father fight before you came here or something? Why were you apologizing to him?”

“Damnit!” he shouts, and it’s the first time Ciel has seen him lose control. He’s not scared, though. Not of Sebastian. He’s surprised to find himself overcome with an urge to help. To heal him.

“Are you, um, okay,” Ciel asks, “can I, like, do something to, uh, maybe help?”

“Why should _you_ do that?” he asks.

“Oh, I don’t know… maybe because you’ve been sleeping in the same bed as me for the past couple of weeks? And maybe because I _let_ you? And maybe, just _maybe_ , because I actually _like_ you?” Ciel says. It’s raw anger at first, then it turns into something else. Shapes itself into something frail and vulnerable; something perfect for a hungry beast to sink its teeth into.

Sebastian hugs him.

“You’re truly something, Ciel Phantomhive,” he says, the right corner of his lips curling upwards. “I might like to keep you.”

Ciel looks at him then. Really looks. Takes the time to see Sebastian for what he is. For everything he’s been to him. “I might actually let you,” he says.

He sits up on the bed, lets his hand slide to the back of Sebastian’s neck, and pulls him closer. The kiss is gentle at first. Timid, even. Ciel takes the time to explore, to actually feel Sebastian’s lips as they move against his own. It’s a promise, in a way.

Sebastian brushes Ciel’s hair behind his ear. The contract mark on his eye glows violet. “That’s beautiful,” he says.

“What? My mark as your next meal?” Ciel teases.

Sebastian pouts. “What fun would that be,” he asks. “I can’t eat you. I’d miss you too much!”

“Yeah, right,” Ciel snorts. “Like finding a new master to suffocate would be hard for you.”

“It wouldn’t,” Sebastian admits.

Ciel looks downcast.

“But see, the thing is,” he says, perfectly nonchalant, “I kinda want you. Just you.”

“Why?” Ciel asks. “And don’t you dare say ‘because you’re cute’,” he adds rapidly.

Sebastian laughs. “Because I do. Does everything need a reason?”

“No,” Ciel responds, serious, “but everything tends to have one.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath. “Come here, Ciel,” he says, motioning for Ciel to allow him to wrap his arms around the boy. “I’m going to tell you a bedtime story. It’s not sad, don’t worry,” he adds with a wink.

He scoots closer, taking in Sebastian’s warmth. The night isn’t particularly cold, but it’s a comfort to Ciel nonetheless. He takes a deep breath, and Sebastian resumes speaking.

“Once upon a time,” he says, “there was a young demon. This demon was very, very, _very_ bored with his life. So bored of it, that sometimes he thought it wasn’t even worth to continue living it.”

Ciel wants to interrupt right then. To say that he wouldn’t call that _boredom_ , exactly. But he feels like if he does, they’ll both lose something too important to risk it.

“Centuries went by,” Sebastian continues, “and contracts went by, and people and demons and angels went by, and he remained very, very bored. Deep down, it seemed as if nothing could cure it. They were all empty meals, at best,” he whispers.

“Then?” Ciel asks after a long pause.

“Then you came along,” Sebastian answers. “Something changed, right then. I’m still sort of trying to figure out what, precisely, but something did. And I’m not really bored anymore, to be honest.”

He kisses Ciel’s forehead. “Thank you,” he says. “Thanks for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be appreciated. :)


End file.
